


I just wanna spend the nights with you

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [6]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed, rating is somewhere between T and M, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: Based on this comment: “Please do a classical sharing a bed, really hot. I love your work. Kisses from Brazil.”“I didn’t know you were such a prude.”“Oh Zelda...” Marie purred, lowering her voice as she gazed at her with the darkest set of eyes Zelda had ever seen, “I am far, far from a prude.”
Relationships: Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	I just wanna spend the nights with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading my fic!
> 
> I don’t write smut but this is the closest to it I have ever come so be kind on me :) 
> 
> Thank you to the person who sent me this, I really liked this idea. Sorry it took me a while to write. I hope you’re happy with how it turned out.
> 
> I’m gonna put the French translations here so y’all know what Marie is saying lol
> 
> Bonsoir, ma chérie: Good evening darling:
> 
> Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai un petit problème: I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have a little problem
> 
> Merci, Chérie: Thank you, darling
> 
> Ma belle: My beautiful
> 
> Mon amour: My love
> 
> Mon Dieu: My God
> 
> Bonne nuit, mon coeur: Good night, sweetheart
> 
> Title is from “Nights With You” by MØ
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was well past the witching hour when a soft groan escaped Zelda’s lips at the sound of a knock on the door. At the moment, she was draped across her small sofa, a glass of whisky dangling from her hand and one of her favorite novels laying in her lap. Reading glasses were perched on top of her nose and she was wearing her night gown, ready to go to bed once she finished her drink and the chapter she was currently reading. This was the main reason she stayed at the academy during the week. Every night, some students caused mishaps or some kind of problem, and as their High Priestess and Directrix, Zelda was always the one to solve them. 

Sighing, Zelda closed her book, downed her whisky and got up from her comfortable position. With an exasperated look on her face, she opened the door, “What trouble have you-“

Her jaw dropped slightly when instead of a group of wanky teenage witches, Mambo Marie was standing in front of her, a toothy smile on display and dressed in a pair of silky shorts and top. The outfitdid nothing to hide her beautiful, dark skin and Zelda found herself licking her lips at the sight of it. 

“Bonsoir, ma chérie.” the voodoo priestess greeted her, “Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai un petit problème.” 

Zelda stepped aside to let Marie enter her bedchamber and when Marie passed her, she noticed the faint smell of alcohol clinging to her. “What’s the matter?” she asked, sounding more concerned than she had intended to. 

“Nothing serious, ma belle, do not worry.” Marie assured her, reaching out to lightly touch Zelda’s arm with her hand, “It’s just... The hedge witches are having a party in the desecrated church. I had a few drinks with them, but I am really tired.”

Zelda arched an eyebrow at her, throwing Marie a puzzled look, because she honestly had no idea what Marie expected her to do about that. If those witches wanted a party, then they were gonna have one. High Priestess or not, Zelda could not keep them from doing what they wanted. And actually, Zelda didn’t understand why Marie wouldn’t want to join their party. Zelda knew she certainly had before. 

Marie continued: “They are rather loud, and I was wondering if there is another room for me to spend the night in.”

After thinking for a moment or two, Zelda shook her head, “The only free rooms are currently in no state to be slept in, I’m sorry.”

Marie’s lips parted and she shrugged, “Then I’ll just join them in their...” she stopped for a moment, apparently not able to find the right word, “festivity.” she finally added, sounding slightly scandalized 

Zelda frowned, wondering what in Hecate’s name was wrong with her, before she finally understood why Marie didn’t want to participate in the hedge witches’ party. A knowing smirk formed on her lips, “Are they having an orgy?” Zelda asked, sounding rather delighted. 

Looking down, Marie bit her lip and crinkled her nose adorably. She nodded, a few black curls falling in front of her face. 

“I didn’t know you were such a prude.” Zelda noted in disbelief, her brow furrowed in confusion. Actually Marie’s awkwardnes slightly amused her. 

“Oh Zelda...” Marie purred, lowering her voice as she gazed at her with the darkest set of eyes Zelda had ever seen, “I am far, far from a prude.” She softly bit her lower lip and added, “As I have most certainly showed you already.”

Zelda tried to look unaffected by Marie’s sinful glance, but she still felt an uncomfortable heat creep onto her ivory cheeks as she swallowed audibly. The blush on her skin felt like fire, and Marie was like gasoline to the flames. Coughing, she cleared her throat and smoothened her hands over the silky fabric of her night gown, purposely looking at anything, but Marie. 

“Then why won’t you join them?” Zelda asked, her voice nearly breaking on the last two words. 

Marie simply shrugged, “I prefer making love to a single person.”

Zelda nearly choked, getting flashbacks from that one night when Marie had worshipped her body. When her long, slim fingers had ran over every inch of her skin, making Zelda scream with pleasure when she had finally dipped them in her wet-

She quickly composed herself. “I see where you are coming from.” Zelda stated, folding her arms in front of her chest, “You are welcome to stay here in my room for the night.”

“Merci, chérie!” she exclaimed, a wide grin on her face, showing off her perfect set of teeth. Those same teeth had left Zelda covered in bitemarks that even now hadn’t fully faded. Zelda did not mind. 

“Though, I only have one bed.” Zelda said carefully, gesturing a hand at the king size bed. 

“I will keep my hands to myself, mon amour. Do not fret.” Marie promised truthfully. 

Zelda was not worried about Marie. It was herself she did not trust. How was she supposed to lay next to her and not touch her? She guessed she would find out soon enough. 

“In that case,” she moved to the bed and stepped out of her slippers, “make yourself comfortable.” 

Smiling, Marie crawled onto the bed next to Zelda and  dear Hecate, give her strenght... the voodoo priestess nearly moaned as she layed down on the mattress. “Mon Dieu, this feels so much better than my bed in the church.” she hummed contently, stretching her limbs, before rolling on her side, away from Zelda. “Bonne nuit, mon coeur.” 

“Good night.” Zelda managed to choke out, before snapping her fingers to dim the lights in the room. 

Her mind wandered off to that evening after they had defeated the pagans. That one blissful night of carnality. When Marie’s soft lips had left a burning sensation below every piece of exposed skin they touched, her fingertips trailing down her body and her mouth sucking at her neck. Marie had whispered in her ear, her hot breath tickling the sensitive skin there. Zelda might have been imagining things, but she was fairly certain she could still feel Marie’s expert fingers doing  _things_ to her.  A shiver rolled down Zelda’s spine. She really shouldn’t be thinking about that particular night right now, because already, she could feel a throbbing feeling form between her legs. 

Honestly, had she no selfcontrol?

Marie’s back was facing her and Zelda wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the other witch’s body and spoon up behind her. Maybe, just maybe she could-

Before she had time to put her thoughts into actions, Marie turned onto her other side, their faces now only inches apart. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep, steady breaths. Perhapse, she really was tired. All hopes of doing anything, other than sleeping tonight, vanished at the sight of her. She looked peaceful, and calm. Zelda really didn’t have the heart to disturb her slumber, though she knew Marie would not mind. She just looked so content and beautiful. Zelda felt herself smile as she stared at her. 

Just as she was about two close her eyes as well, two slender arms crept around her body. For a moment, she froze. Marie’s face nuzzled against her chest, right above her breasts. Zelda didn’t dare to breathe. When Marie remained still, Zelda slowly inhaled through her nose. It took her some time, but she finally relaxed in Marie’s embrace. She even rested a hand in Marie’s loose curls and felt a grin creep on her face once again. 

Suddenly, a pair of very familiar lips started pressing lazy kisses against the bare skin of her chest. Soon enough, those kisses turned into Marie sucking her way up to Zelda’s neck. Zelda’s breath hitched as she felt Marie’s hand trail down to her ass. 

“Marie...” It was meant to sound as a protest, but it came out as a very needy moan. 

Leaning up, Marie captured the sound with her mouth in a slow kiss. Zelda settled her hand on the back of Marie’s neck, pulling her closer, and flicked her tongue over Marie’s lips, begging for entrance. Marie quickly granted it and their tongues met in a heated battle for dominance. Zelda groaned when Marie suddenly pulled back. 

“Were you thinking about this, chérie?” Marie purred as she started kissing Zelda’s collarbones. Slowly, her lips moved lower, to her breasts. 

Zelda swallowed, her lashes fluttering as she bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering. She felt Marie’s hand move between her legs, and Zelda couldn’t help but spread them. 

“Chérie?” she asked, her fingers moving up Zelda’s thigh, and Zelda sighed in response, “You haven’t answered me yet. Were you thinking about this?” 

Zelda closed her eyes and exhaled sharply when Marie tugged slighly at her knickers. “Well?” Marie asked again. 

“Yes...” Zelda managed to choke out, opening her eyes to look at Marie, only to find her already looking at her with pure lust gleaming in her eyes. 

“Good girl.” she hummed, before finally dipping her head below the fabric of Zelda’s night gown. 

Yes, Marie was indeed far from a prude. 

The end x

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a one shot about Marie seeing Zelda’s scars on her back (from when she whipped herself) for the first time, should I post it? I’m not sure if anyone would like to read it but it’s really sweet and tender and idk so lemme know pls
> 
> If anyone else has prompts leave them in the comments or send them to me on my Tumblr: immacryyowzah
> 
> I have little to no inspiration anymore so any suggestions are welcome :)
> 
> Stay safe, see y’all in the next one


End file.
